


You're Something Beautiful (A Contradiction)

by mistyegg



Series: Midnight Oil [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Prompt: death, gun, man





	You're Something Beautiful (A Contradiction)

**Author's Note:**

> for context, the alien's design is [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BvF25srH-Kx/)
> 
> title from time is running out by muse

Blake rode through towns day in and day out almost as her living, if she wasn’t shooting down crooked cops and wrangling in stupid men who didn’t go for court, all for a few nights in a hotel room and enough food to keep her and Judas alive. A beautiful Azteca she’d taken off with from home and never looked back with, standing in here now, roaming a town like any other day.

Except in the middle of an abandoned street was a black humanoid figure.

With a television head.

“Well Judas, at least it don’t have tentacles.”

The horse let out a soft snort in response, and Blake dismounted Judas, fighting every urge in her blood and not pulling out her gun. Instead, she stepped forward and crossed her arms. “Well there, darling, you’re not what I expected.”   
  
The television turned towards her, black screen reflecting Blake’s mint hair from a distance. The… alien, Blake guesses, has different planets adorned to the head of their screen which clinked together as the figure hesitantly stepped towards her. “I’m… sorry, but I can’t see you. Where are you?”   
  
Blake’s shoulders relaxed - the voice that crackled to her sounded oddly feminine, and her words sparked no worry to her. “In front of ya, just step forward a bit. Now I hope this don’t sound too rude, but what exactly are ya?”   
  
The voice crackled with what sounded like a laugh, and the screen suddenly lit up with a white smile, pixelated and cute. Blake smiled as the alien now stood in front of her, only standing taller than her with her wider head. “Well, I was travelling and crash landed here. I’m from planet Monty, which isn’t in your solar system. I planned on staying but… your people haven’t been the nicest.”   
  
Blake hummed, not surprised by this fact. “Well, that’s just plain ol’ rude. What’s your name, sweetheart.”   
  
“My name is Radiohead.”

“Fitting. ‘M Blake.”   
  
The tv moved forward as if to nod, almost hitting Blake in the head, instead knocking her hat, who laughed and batted a random planet figure away. “Listen, I-”   
  
“There it is!”  
  
Both of them jolted suddenly, turning to look at two white men who stood there, guns drawn and pointed at the alien. Blake stood in front of Radiohead without hesitance, drawing her gun from her holster. “Oi, back off, she’s mine.”   
  
“Says who?” The taller of the two barked, cigar hanging from his mouth, and the same voice that’d spoken the first time.   
  
Blake turned off the safety. “Me. Otherwise I’ll have your heads, a’ight?”   
  
The second of the two hesitated, by the first man held strong, suddenly cocking his gun up. Blake was quicker, triggering the gun and shooting the man in the shoulder, making him cry out and drop the gun, instead gripping his new bullet wound. Blake hissed at them sharply and they were off, yelling something inaudible to Blake, who turned to her new friend. “Shit partner, you alright? Hope they didn’t scare ya.”   
  
Radiohead’s screen flashed a few times before setting on a green field, filled with the same sunflower on her head; relaxing, maybe. “You protected me. Nobody here has done that.”   
  
Blake snorted, walking around Radiohead. “I just got good taste. Now, how about hearing me out, yeah? I’ve always wanted a friend for the road.”


End file.
